


Hallelujah

by eclipselotus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abortion, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Universe - Human with Omegaverse, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fire Accident at Hale House, M/M, Mpreg, POV Derek, POV Stiles, Psychological Trauma, Sigma Stiles Stilinksi, Stepbrother Derek and Stiles, Suicide Attempt, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipselotus/pseuds/eclipselotus
Summary: Stiles tightened his jaw with a sharp huff through his nose, and then he released a short dry chuckle, putting his hand on his hip and elegantly holding a wine glass in his another hand, “I am fuckin' ridiculously grateful that you come here to make sure I am still alive, so you can torture me again until I make a fuckin’ confession.”-two former stepbrothers had an unsettling reunion on September 13, 1968.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Back in 2015, I attempted creating a fic called Hallelujah, but I did not complete it because I was busy dealing with a lot of shits in the college at that time. Now I re-read this story, and I am not satisfied with it, so I've decided to start over.
> 
> UPDATE: This fic is loosely similar to Zankoku Na Kami Ga Shihai Suru that will include archives warning, and it adds omegaverse in the alternative universe - human. Unbonded humans with any secondary gender can smell alpha and omega pheromones only if alphas and omegas are in their heat, and it can be troubling for both unbonded omegas/alphas because it can make them wire into having sex unless they are using their suppressant injections/pills. The heat pheromone doesn't sexually affect unbonded betas, but it makes them woozy. When they have a bonding mark on the back of their neck, bonded human with any secondary gender won't be mentally/physically/sexually triggered if they smell other alpha and omega pheromones. It doesn't mean bonded human won't have sex with another one, and yes, they can cheat on their partner who has no idea. In addition, an individual bites their partner's back of the neck, and yes, the bite mark heals over time, so it doesn't leave a scar. If they want to erase their bond for some reasons, they have to go through the medical treatment where it involves injections. 
> 
> Here is a little note if you notice one of the tags that says "Sigma Stiles Stilinski." He is a socially dominant omega which is called Sigma (Σ) that is aggressive as Alpha (α), and he is physically and mentally stronger than regular omegas, but he will be weak during his period of heats and can be impregnated by an alpha.
> 
> To be understood, he was assigned as hermaphrodite (a negative term in the 1940s, keep that in mind) and mistakingly assigned as Omega (Ω), at birth since there was not enough information about Sigma.
> 
> *I will try to update at least two chapters every Friday, but I can't promise since I work full-time and mentally try to survive through the coronavirus pandemic :') forgive me for my mistakes since I do not have a beta reader.
> 
> I will add more tags later if those specific tags in my mind still apply to the fic.
> 
> **I do not own Teen Wolf nor Zankoku Na Kami Ga Shihai Suru.**

****

**Beacon Hills—December 31, 1958**

As the rain was heavily pounding, a young man stood under the tree and watched the eight men in the black suits carrying the chestnut wooden coffin with the bouquets of calla lilies on its top from the church. He glanced at his uncle who blew a smoke out of his mouth, and then he asked, “Is it a fire accident?”

“Derek, it is,” his uncle gandered at him with tears in his eyes in disbelief and looked away with a murmur before putting the cigarette in his mouth, “Look. Poor Stiles.” 

Derek followed his gaze until he found Stiles staring at the coffin that was lowered in the ground. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants as he tightened his jaws, hating to see Stiles being emotionally wrecked.

“He has been awfully quiet. Check up on him,” Peter tossed the cigarette on the grass and stomped on it with the sole of his shoe, handing the black umbrella to him, “Meet me in the car.”

Derek took it from him and opened it before walking toward him and calling his name, but there was no response. Shielding himself and him with an umbrella from the rain, he grabbed his arm and shook him in order to snap him out of his reverie, “Stiles!”

Stiles kept locking his gaze on the coffin as he trembled his lips. Derek wrapped his arm around him and felt him being stiff and cold, asking him if he was okay. There was no response, but he internally scowled when he overheard the guests sharing thoughts loudly.

_Oh my goodness, that omega lost his mother._

_I know, he is too young to be an orphan. I don't think anyone wants to adopt or raise him because it is undoubtedly hard to raise an omega._

_George is still alive?_

_Yes, he ended up being in the coma. I don’t think he would be alive after the tragic event._

Derek scowled, and he tried to calm himself down, wishing the guests, at least, should give respect. He assured that his father would recover soon hopefully. He quickly looked back to Stiles as he furrowed his brows when he caught some words coming out of Stiles’ mouth, “Should have…died.”

It was disturbing when Stiles spoke eerily, “He should. No. Mama. Why Mama, in the house?”

He closed his mouth tightly and sobbed with overwhelming tears that beautifully streamed down on his cheeks. He tried to walk away from him, and he almost collapsed, but Derek wrapped his arm around his waist and helped him to stand up. Derek asked him if he would like to go back to his uncle’s house, and he received a weak nod from him. On their way to leave the funeral, he thought of wanting him to repeat what he said at the funeral.

_I thought something was not quite right here. Everything was fine until Stiles moved in with us, and everything went downhill!_

_Why a sudden accident?_

_It was not an accident!_

He desperately erased his delusional thoughts when he heard him weeping, and he wanted to wipe his tears away with his handkerchief, but his thought ringingly thundered. 

_He’s a murderer! He’s using an angelic mask right now! Don’t be fooled by him, DEREK!_


	2. "Stiles is a lovely nickname."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a surprise!
> 
> I want to give you some notes that the italicized fonts mean they are speaking in French, and Stiles' gender pronoun changed from they/their/theirs, she/her/hers, and he/him/his in order.
> 
> 'pierdolić' means fuck in Polish, according to Google.
> 
> UPDATE: I changed Gideon Deucalion to Deucalion Vasiliou because I just didn't like his previous name. Since I picked a new surname, Vasiliou meant "royal." In the rest of chapters, Stiles will call him by his first name because he knows him for years since he was on the same campus for the elementary school. He sometimes call him "Mr. Vasiliou" for formal occasions.

****

**Normandy, France—April 8, 1943**

The sound of their newborn baby’s first cry echoed and bounced the walls of the delivery room after the doctor held the baby upside down and spanked its butt. It was marvelously magical for the beta parents who wept with tears of joy because the mother was in the labor for almost 20 hours, almost killing the father who greatly suffered from her scream that made him deaf and strong hands that almost crushed his hand. The father kissed his exhausted wife on her temple as he was enormously proud of her for giving a birth to their first child, and they looked up when the doctor came in to check in with them and congratulate on the birth of their first child.

 _“I don’t mean to alarm you_ ,” the doctor sincerely spoke, “ _but I am sorry to inform bad news about your baby_.” 

_"Is my baby okay_?” the mother widened her eyes in panic, but the father calmed her by holding her hands and asked the doctor what was wrong with their baby. 

The doctor poorly delivered bad news, “ _Your baby is Omega_.”

The parents frowned at the statement, unimpressed, and the mother told the doctor that she was perfectly fine with having an omega baby as long as the baby was healthy, but the doctor respectfully disagreed with her, “ _We counted its ten fingers and ten toes, but we discovered that it turned out to be a hermaphrodite_.

“ _What is a hermaphrodite_?” the father curiously asked while the mother bit her lips in concern.

The doctor folded his hands behind his back as he medically defined the term, “ _An individual with hermaphroditism, presence of tissue of both male and female gonads, which it means—_.”

An annoying scoff came from the mother, “ _Oh my god, can you try to explain to us like we are five years old_?”

The father stifled the laughter as he hid it with his hand. The doctor was utterly and embarrassingly stunned, moving his hands from back to front to fidget them nervously, " _O-of course_."

The doctor cleared his throat and simplified the medical definition of hermaphrodite, " _Your baby has both penis and vagina_."

Of course, the parents gave their unimpressed look that made the doctor sweat nervously. Since they learned about their child being a hermaphrodite, they received a strong recommendation that they should consent to the sex reassignment surgery for their child because their child would be guaranteed a normal life if it was reassigned as a female omega who would have no hard time to find an alpha or a beta partner in the future. They politely asked the doctor that they would need privacy for the discussion, and the doctor exited their room. Their discussion lasted for five minutes.

It was almost insulting the doctor when the father stated that their baby should not have a sex reassignment surgery since it was a blessing from the god who heard their prayer that they would like to have a baby because they struggled to conceive a baby. The doctor didn't know how to accept their decision as he unprofessionally gave a remark that their child would have a lifetime impact of adversity as a hermaphrodite omega, but the mother had no tolerance, " _Shut up. Let me ask you. Who gave a birth to the child about one hour ago_?" 

_"You_ ," the doctor quietly replied as he knew he messed up with a wrong woman.

The mother gave a huff as she crossed her arms, " _Listen to me carefully. Bring our hermaphrodite baby to us right now."_

The doctor nodded with a weak murmur ' _yes_ ' and quickly left.

Around his eyes, there were wrinkles when the father spread a smile on his face, telling her that the doctor was terrified of her that made her laugh. He leaned down to kiss her softly and they broke the kiss when they heard the door creaking open. They saw the doctor who walked among the nurse gently rolling the portable crib, and the nurse carefully picked up the baby. The nurse carefully transferred it from her arms to the mother's. The mother wept with tears of joy when she landed her eyes on her baby who slept in her arms, as the father thanked the doctor for accepting defeat before he turned his attention to his wife and baby.

The nurse smiled, " _I am curious. What will you name your baby_?"

“Mieczysław Stilinski,” the mother echoed the name with delight that sent the honor to her late omega father, as she gazed into her husband's olive eyes with gray flecks.

****

**Gérardmer, France—April 20, 1945**

The mother was tense when hearing knocks on the door, and she ran to the door. She left her unsupervised child who read the children's book in the living room, and she opened the door, being surprised to see her husband's friend, Vernon Boyd II, in his military uniform.

"Vernon!" she gasped, and then she looked over his shoulder as if she was trying to find her husband, the first lieutenant, whom she hadn't seen him since his visit during the summer of 1944 until she widened her eyes in realization when Vernon had the grim lines in his face deepened with a steady voice, " _The Secretary of the army has personally asked me to express his deep regret that your husband, Noah Stilinski, was killed in action in Dresden in Germany on April 8, 1945. The secretary extends his deepest sympathy to you in this tragic loss_."

She fell to her knees at the death notification, and he hunkered down, gently grabbing her hand. He put something on her hand and folded her hand over it. She looked at him, bewildered, and he said, " _There was an unexpected bombing attack. I held him in my arms, and I stayed with him until he died. Before he died, he wanted me to deliver it to you personally. He really wanted you to have it_."

She gripped it in her hand as she felt something cold and square. She sharply inhaled and exhaled before she unfolded her hand. It was her husband's favorite lighter, Mauboussin, that was made of solid 18-carat white gold and had embossed flowers. She hated seeing him smoke because she always nagged at him that smoking was bad for his lungs. She dearly missed him. She tremblingly traced it with her fingertips, and she wept at the sight of the engraved message on its bottom as if she could feel him wrapping his arms around her and lovingly singing 'Claudia et Mieszko sont mon monde' into her ear.

She never thought she would be a widowed single mother who was raising an omega child alone at the age of 23 years and four months old.

****

**Paris, France—July 3 to December 13 of 1947**

Claudia Stilinski had to stop homeschooling her child since she had to work as a full-time seamstress, and she had no choice to send her child to public school. In the early summer of 1947, she visited several public schools, and she gulped when she realized that she was approaching the difficult situation where she might not be able to enroll her child in any public school because the access to education in public schools was limited to male and female students who α, Ω, or β. She cursed under her breath when she mailed the application to the private school named L’école Primaire des Bourbon, which it meant she would figure out how to manage the cost of its tuition, and to her surprise, she received a call that she would need to bring her child to school for taking verbal and written exams. She highly hoped that her child would get accepted. After her child finished taking exams, she and her child were summoned to meet the alpha headmaster, Mr. Bourbon, in his office.

She was pleased to hear good news when Mr. Bourbon complimented her child's intelligence, " _Mieczysław is clearly independent that they can read questions by themselves without my assistance_."

Mr. Bourbon read the note on his notepad as he looked up, " _I am stunningly shocked that they surpassed all subjects in the preschool and kindergarten levels because their speech and language development are advanced_."

Mieczysław pouted, " _Why did you give me easy exams_?" 

Mr. Bourbon let out laugh as he put down the notepad, looking at them, " _Mieczysław, I apologize for underestimating you. Would you like to have a tour around this school_?

She watched her child answering the question as if they were a grown up, " _Yes, I would love to, Mr. Bourbon_."

Mr. Bourbon called in his beta secretary, and he sent her to give Mieczysław a tour. As he started to bring up the topic about her child's primary gender, Claudia shared her uncertainty whether she should send her child to school or not because she got used to homeschool them without worrying about issues at school.

He spoke, " _Thanks for sharing your concern. I know it must be difficult, but I think you would be pleased with my recommendation. I would be honored to have your child attended here as one of our students, but on one condition, they must be enrolled as Mieczysława and a female Omega_."

She opened her mouth, but she closed it when he held up his index finger.

 _"What I am trying to say is that_ ," he tried to explain, " _their information on the file will be remained unchanged if they are enrolling as a female Omega. Nobody will know about it except us, the staff, and we will take care of your child_."

The mother honestly didn't want to force her child to wear a girl's school uniform, but at the same time, she felt relieved that they would get accepted because she worked so hard to find better school for them before it would be open in two months.

On the first day in September, she dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief as she watched her "daughter," who was unfazed when learning that they would have to wear a girl's school uniform, at the gate. Her daughter waved her hands at her before she disappeared into the entrance door of L’école Primaire des Bourbon. She could't believe she managed to send her daughter to the private school, and then she realized about its cost, whispering 'pierdolić', before she started to walk to her workplace. 

In chilly November, she stood outside the shop as she hesitatingly lifted the gold lighter to the cigarette in her mouth, but her coworker called her name, " _Claudia. You got a call from Miss Flores_."

She put the lighter in the hidden pocket of her navy collared dress with no sleeves, and she walked in rush to get a telephone from her coworker, so she said an apology into the telephone for making Miss Flores wait and asked her if her daughter was okay. Her heart stopped as she gripped the telephone in her hand, hearing Miss Flores apologetically informed that her classmate fell down and accidentally pulled down Mieczysław's skirt including underwear in front of other classmates while playing tag. Everyone was mortified when seeing her genitals that looked different than theirs, and the staff was too late from preventing the gossip. She dropped the telephone, and she ran out of the shop, ignoring shouts from her concerned coworker. She must protect her child!

She finally arrived at her daughter's school by taxi, and the secretary quickly escorted her to the office. As the secretary opened the door wide, Claudia saw Mr. Bourbon sit next to Mieczysław. She opened her arms to her when she got off the chair to run toward her and bawled with tears rolling down their cheeks, " _Mama_!"

She engulfed her in her arms and sobbed with her before looking at Mr. Bourbon who nodded and left them alone for privacy. She wiped away her daughter's tears as she comforted her who repeatedly whimpered ' _Mama_ ', " _My little Mieszko, Mama is here_." 

Mieczysław, the four years old omega, wiped her tears away with back of her hands when she finally felt calm, and she looked into her mother's sad eyes with a soft whimper, " _Mama?_ "

Claudia did not expect words coming out of her daughter's mouth that she forcingly identified as a boy and wanted to be a Beta like his mother, but the worse part was that he refused to go to this school. After his shocking statement, she had informed Mr. Bourbon that she had to withdrew him from this school soon, and she watched him who looked understandably devastated, but he respected his student's decision.

He said, "I think I can pull some strings, um, how do you feel if I transfer your daughter, I mean, your son from here to another private school in...

He emphasized, " _New York City_."

" _New York City_?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

" _Yes, in New York City. I can sponsor him all the way to his graduation from high school there. What do you think of this wonderful opportunity_?" he flashed a grin.

She was stunned at his offer that he personally knew his friend named Deucalion Vasiliou who worked there as the alpha headmaster at all-boys private school from elementary to high school and he could explain the situation to him. Without hesitation, she quickly accepted it, explaining that she had no problem with moving to New York City from here because she had her best friend living there. Not to mention, she and her son were fluent in speaking English. She was fortunate to have Mr. Bourbon as a wonderful support. A few days later, she received a call from him and she was thrilled that her son would be transferred to St. Bernard's Academy within an approval from Mr. Vasiliou who was more than glad to take him as his male beta student. 

Since she and her son lived in a tiny apartment unit, they lived a minimalist lifestyle. It was easy for them to pack their things into their suitcases and kept their home furnished for next residents. Once they left their home, they boarded the ocean liner on their way to New York City. While her son who sat across her at the table was preoccupied with his new Sherlock Holmes novel in his tiny hands, she looked through the window and secretly wished that her late husband was here with them. She bit her lips and tried not to cry. 

****

**New York City, New York— September 10, 1948**

She blew a smoke out of her mouth, and she looked up with her brows furrowing in confusion when she heard her son asking a peculiar question, “Can I be Stiles?”

She took a last puff at her cigarette and crushed it out against the ashtray on the table coffee. She blew a smoke through her nose as she pulled herself together, thinking what was Stiles. She crossed her legs and asked him for clarification. 

He threw his hands in air as he complained, "My classmates keep teasing me about my unpronounceable name! It is really, really, really mouthful!"

"Why don't you tell them that your name sounds like mischief or you have a Polish nickname, Mieszko," she raised her brows.

He brutally rejected her suggestion and insisted that he wanted to be Stiles, period. She rolled her eyes with a exhausting sigh and asked him where his new nickname came from. He explained that he took the first four letters from their last name, and he added 'es' after 'stil' that made a new nickname, Stiles.

She blinked, unimpressed, as she honestly didn't want to call him Stiles, which she thought it sounded odd to say Stiles Stilinski. She still wanted to honor his real name for her late father, and she liked his adorable Polish nickname, which her late husband gave it to him. She felt exhausted to get into an argument with the guileful boy who would talk her ears off.

She disheveled his hair as she smiled, “Stiles is a lovely nickname.”

It was painful for her to see a smile on her son's face when he pretended to be a male Beta and rejected his Polish name, as she began to think of the doctor who claimed that her child would be guaranteed a normal life if it was a female Omega. The doctor must be laughing in her face right now, "I told you so!"

The doctor was right.


	3. “Oh Claudia, alphas are assholes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for not uploading the new chapter last Friday because of the recent exhausting final week for work. I finally got a winter break from work, but I felt much better because I caught up on sleep, which I really needed! 
> 
> I have to warn you in advance before you read this chapter at your risk. There is a trigger—a person sexually assaults a minor—in the end of chapter.
> 
> Update: Gideon Deucalion is changed into Deucalion Vasiliou, and his wife will be Kali Vasiliou.

****

**New York City, New York—April 8, 1958**

In the afternoon, the sound of church bell tolling echoing mellifluously waved throughout St. Bernard's Academy as the doves flapped their wings, gliding from the trees. The musical echo gracefully twirled toward the greenhouse, and it slipped into its opening of some windows. The young boy paused his slender fingers from moving across the leaf of the five feet tall fig tree when he slightly tilted up his head, and then he heard the voice of the gardener behind him. He turned around on his heel, and he asked with a frown, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Stiles,” the gardener who watered the red roses with a metal watering pot gave a smile, “No need to stay overtime on your birthday.”

He knew it was his 15th birthday, although he never celebrated his birthday since he was a toddler as if he had no connection with his birthday. It did not bother him, and he preferably spent his time exploring the world and unpacking his experience to see what he had discovered and embraced for his growth.

As he thought of borrowing some books from The New York Society Library, he accepted to be dismissed by the gardener. He grabbed his leather satchel to slung it over his shoulder as he gave him a salute before exiting from the greenhouse. He strolled around the mansion on the way to the entrance gate, and he saw the headmaster, Mr. Vasiliou, speaking with parents where they stood next to the black Cadillac Fleetwood car on the driveway. The headmaster saw him and held the index finger up that signaled him to wait for him.

The headmaster said, “I am sorry to have kept you waiting!" 

Stiles was nonchalant, “Deucalion. I am not like other omegas who tried to run away from you.”

Deucalion crept a smile on his face as if he had a sinister scheme to do something kinky to this witty omega, but in reality, he appeared to be overly affectionate toward his omega students because he and his alpha wife, Kali, adored and would do anything for their seven year old omega child, Giselle, for her success. He just needed to be coached on how to smile like a gentleman instead of a creepy pedophile. He clapped his hands once when he spoke, “I know it is short notice, but my wife and I would love to have you join us for dinner with Mr. Hale and Mr. Yukimura for tonight. We thought we could introduce some of our promising students like you to them and discuss with them about your academic goals for a university.”

Without hesitation, Stiles quickly replied, “I will be there. At your house?”

Deucalion gently patted his shoulder before he went back inside the mansion in a hurry, “Great! Yes. Please show up at least 10 minutes before six o’clock. Oh by the way, please be on your best behavior for .”

Stiles tried not to roll his eyes. He knew he was infamously well-known for talking back, triumphant and unafraid, to make a lengthy debate with his teachers about anything that did not make sense to him. For example, he explained to his history teacher about gaps in both primary and secondary genders during the class on the first day of school in his freshman year as he stole every minutes of his teacher's time until the students hollered with excitement when the class finished. He earned a scowl from the teacher. Eventually his teacher who was himself a coach of the debate team decided to sign him up for the debate team as if the teacher wanted him to shut up in his class and hold his thoughts until after school for a meeting with the debate team.

**▌▌▌**

As he was walking, Stiles noticed the robin’s egg blue Jeep CJ-5 parking at the curb in front of his duplex home. He stepped on the stairs, unlocked the door, and opened it. He dropped his satchel on the entryway upholstered bench, and he stepped into the small living room. He just stood there when he found her sitting on the red velvet chair with her legs crossed and blowing a long thin line of smoke out through her lovely red cupid’s bow lips. He wrinkled his nose at the pungent stench smell of her cigarette, and he raised his brow when she flashed a grin with pearly teeth, “Stiles!”

He joined her by sitting on another red velvet chair across her as he spoke, “I didn’t know you would be home early than usual.”

She moved the cigarette away from her face, and she gave him a deadpanned look, “I can do whatever I want because I am a boss.

He knew she typically came home late, so she didn’t exactly answer why she came home early. Every night, she went to some usual clubs with her friends, spilled some tea with them, drank martini, and danced with an alpha until she was gleefully satisfied. In the morning, he went down the stairs on his way to school and discovered her lying on the floor in the hall from the entrance door. He sometimes brought her upstair to her bedroom to tuck her in the bed only if he had some time. If not, he would step over her and murmur, “Good morning, Claudia.”

He came to his mind when he heard her giggling, and he quickly focused on her.

“I must tell you about my customer I met in the morning,” she tapped the cigarette on the ashtray in her hand as she looked at him with starry eyes, “I heard the doorbell chiming and I looked up to see who came in. Oh my goodness, the sight of his captivating emerald eyes made me weak in the knees. He is a deadly handsome alpha.”

She always fell in love with countless alphas every time she saw something physically attractive about them, but to be understood, none of her relationships was successful. It wouldn’t be surprising if she ended up dating him and later got her broken heart in return.

She gazed through the window as she smiled as if she was drifting into her unrealistic romantic dream, “It would be nice to have him as my husband.”

_No, there is a undoubtedly high chance that you will be divorced in less than a year._

He propped his elbow on the arm of the chair, and he leaned his head onto his hand, playfully snorting with a roll of his eyes. She sharply jerked her head to him and frowned in disappointment. He shrugged her off, “Oh Claudia, alphas are assholes.”

She opened her mouth to speak, but she angrily took a puff of the cigarette. She released a long huff of smoke, and she asked when the young teen stood up, “Where are you going?”

He disappeared out of the living room, walked up the stairs, and shouted, “I need to change my clothes. Deucalion invited me for formal dinner.”

She didn’t bother to question as she continued smoking.

**▌▌▌**

Stiles greeted the butler who opened the door to him, and he took his hat off. He handed it to the butler and the butler hang it on the coat rack before he followed the butler that escorted him to the library. When the butler opened the door for him, Stiles stepped into the library. He saw Deucalion relaxing on his chair, three students stiffly sitting on the sofa, one of two guests standing with a glass of scotch in his hand, and another guest on the far left of the sofa talking with Kali on her chair across her husband.

Deucalion stood up, delighted, as he raised his glass of scotch, “Here comes our favorite student, Stiles Stilinski!”

One of the guests wore a navy three-piece double-breasted suit with thin white stripes and had a pair of black leather shoes. He looked dashing with his short brunette slicked-back hair, gray temples, and dark emerald eyes. He spread a dimpled grin on his face after he sipped scotch, “Who named the poor child Stiles Stilinski?”

Stiles greeted Kali with a kiss on her cheek before he looked at him, "Mrs. Vasiliou, you didn't tell him that my real name is awfully mouthful?"

Deucalion vouched for him while his wife nodded in agreement, "His native language, Polish, is one of the most difficult languages for native English speakers to learn."

Stiles added, "I will be glad to refer you to my mother if you want to question her why she decided to choose that almost unpronounceable name for her poor child." 

He noticed a smirk on the green-eyed man's face, and the green-eyed man acknowledged his reason by sipping more scotch.

An Asian man wore a black three-piece double-breasted suit with a multicolored tie and had a lapel pin with red hard enamel that showed he was an alumnus of St. Bernard's Academy. The colors of enamel—red, blue, and yellow—symbolized the secondary genders—Alpha, Beta, and Omega. This alpha stood up from the sofa, and he reached his hand out for a handshake. While Stiles grabbed his hand in a handshake, the alpha introduced himself, "My name is Ken Yukimura. I am pleased to meet you, Stiles."

Stiles said, "Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Yukimura."

The man with a glass of scotch in his left hand came up to him to reach his right hand out for a handshake as well, and Stiles quickly noticed his lapel pin with a hard red enamel before he accepted the handshake. The alpha alumnus flashed a wolfish grin at him, "My name is George Hale. It's such an honor to meet you, Stiles."

_Goddamn, I didn't expect this sponsor to be that handsome._

Stiles almost stuttered, but he did not, "Mr. H-hale, nice to meet you.

Mr. Hale shook his head, "Oh no, please call me George."

Stiles nervously gulped as his heart pounded when Mr. Hale smothered him with his captivating emerald eyes, but he managed to say one word, "Okay." He turned around and found three students giving him a subtly stinky glare as if they did not want him to be here because they were probably worrying that he would steal opportunities from them. He sat on the sofa across them as he politely greeted them. All he got was forced smiles from them. He felt relieved when the butler showed up to announce that the dinner was ready to be served, and he joined the rest of them to follow the butler in the hall from the library to enter another hall that led them to the dining room.

Deucalion was sitting at the head of the table across his wife on her other end while the butler guided all guests to their assigned seats. Stiles, who sat next to Kali, faced Mr. Hale with a forced half-smile.

_Fuck, I felt uneasy to look at this man because of his eyes._

The butler came rolling the cart from the kitchen with his assistants, and he placed the plate at the head of the table. His assistants served plates to the rest.

Stiles couldn't wait for his plate, and finally, he tried not to moan at the sight of tender filet mignon in buttery pastry, roasted fingerling potatoes with fresh herbs and garlic, and warm wilted winter greens in front of him. He heard Deucalion that they could go ahead to eat, and he started cutting the filet mignon with a knife in his right hand. He grabbed its piece with a fork in his left hand, and he moved it up to his mouth. It melted in his mouth.

_To be honest, I care about coming here for free food more than meeting the guests._

Mr. Hale delicately wiped his mouth with a napkin and set it down, “Stiles, what do you wish to do with your future?”

Stiles put down his fork and knife on the edge of his plate, and he responded to his question with excitement, “I want to pursue becoming a politician because there are a lot of idiots who are making absurd laws that restrict omegas from having equal opportunities.”

Matt Daehler, the Alpha senior student who sat next to Mr. Hale, respectfully disagreed, "I have nothing against omegas, but I hate to say male and female omegas should not have equal rights with male and female alphas and betas because of their frequent heats. Therefore, they are—“

Stiles quickly interrupted with a quirky smirk, “Capable of dealing with a bunch of idiots like you.”

Kali didn't say anything as she enjoyed eating her meal, looking at her husband who seemed to be satisfied with his answer. Mr. Yukimura knitted his brows and frowned as if he felt offended while Matt looked pissed off along with the other two students. Mr. Hale blinked in disbelief, and then he suddenly threw his head back and burst out laughing. He wiped laughter tears away as he spoke, "I have to admit. I was about to disagree with you, but you got me convinced. You have my support!"

Stiles felt a ray of pride as he was pleased to know that there was a high chance of getting him as his sponsor.

_You better sponsor me, Mr. Hale._

When the dinner was over, the students went home. Kali informed Stiles that he needed to stay for a discussion with her guests, and he felt uneasy as if he assumed that Deucalion would have to bring up the concerning issue about his secondary gender.

She stood behind him, grabbed his shoulders with gentleness, and whispered some encouragement into his ears. She lightly pushed him to walk into the library, and she grinned, "Deucalion, I think it will be great for Stiles to talk with them about his future."

Deucalion, who sat on the chair next to Mr. Hale and Mr. Yukimura on the sofa, knew what she was talking about, and he cleared his throat before he spoke, "Stiles, join us."

Kali let Stiles go before she respectfully excused herself from the library and closed the door for privacy.

Stiles sat on an ottoman, and he confidently looked at them. He waited for Deucalion to initiate the discussion, and Deucalion did, "I am delighted to have both of you here for meeting my student.

"Before you plan to sponsor, you need to know something about him," Deucalion carefully chose his words, "His secondary gender might be concerning you."

Mr. Yukimura and Mr. Hale didn't question as they sat in silence, staring at them with their look of curiosity. Mr. Hale held his cigar in his hand and nodded, expecting Deucalion to provide an explanation.

Deucalion looked at Stiles with a smile as if he wanted him to leave everything to him before he landed his gaze on them, "As you see, the reason why he wants to advocate omegas is that he is Omega."

There was no reaction from Mr. Hale who blew upward a long stream of smoke, but Mr. Yukimura gaped at him with hanging jaw as his eyes widened, "He is not Beta?"

Deucalion assuredly shook his head, "No, he isn't."

Mr. Yukimura jerked his head to Stiles and furiously glared at him, "Why did you lie about your secondary gender?"

Stiles knew Deucalion couldn't answer for him because Mr. Yukimura directly asked him. He gave himself time to ponder how he wanted to answer, and he knew he would get into an argument with him, but he couldn't because it might hurt his reputation. He simply replied, "Will you sponsor me if I am Omega?"

_Being a male beta linked to the connection between my primary and secondary genders as a reason where I was not proud of being a hermaphroditic omega when I was a kid. Come on, I was a kid, but I did not expect that my fake secondary gender would make my life easier. Don't get me wrong. I am not ashamed of my secondary gender, but I get many opportunities because of my fake secondary gender. After my high school graduation, I will be Omega and figure out what to do with my primary gender because not many people are aware of hermaphrodites._

Mr. Yukimura stood up, angry, as he pointed his index finger at him, "What, are you out of your mind coming here to beg me to sponsor you? Absolutely not! I would never sponsor an omega like you who wants to go to a university and become a politician to challenge laws for omegas!"

_That's why I have to do this for omegas' sake!_

Stiles felt the amount of rage inside him he had been holding, and he wanted to scream at him, but he maintained his composure. He glanced at Deucalion who subtly shook his head to tell him not to fuck it up, and Deucalion sighed, "Don't be upset at him. It is not his fau—"

Mr. Yukimura rudely cut him off, "I think your student really needs to reconsider his future. I think I should go home, but I will see you in your office to talk about your other students on Monday."

Deucalion did not argue with him, and he called the butler to escort Mr. Yukimura out of the house. Stiles looked at Mr. Hale when Mr. Hale tiredly spoke, "I think we should wrap up this discussion because the night is turning sour. I will sleep on it, and I will let you know as soon as possible."

He nodded in agreement, and he asked Stiles if he needed a ride home, but Mr. Hale interrupted that he would be more than glad to give him a ride home. As he thanked him for the offer, he asked Stiles if he was okay with it, and he received a nod from him.

After Deucalion followed them to the white Cadillac Series car where it was parked on the driveway and he waved at them, Mr. Hale drove to the exit of the open entrance gate.

Mr. Hale had his hand on the steering wheel as he blew a sigh, "I am sorry that you dealt with Mr. Yukimura who apparently appeared to be one of the idiots."

Stiles laughed at his quick-witted remark, "Have you seen his face when he learned that I was not Beta?"

Mr. Hale stopped at the red light, and he looked at him, trying to mimic Mr. Yukimura's reaction, "He is not Beta?"

They both burst out laughing in agreement as they continued roasting Mr. Yukimura. When the green light flashed, Mr. Hale pressed the gas pedal, and he sped away into the night while they discussed a lengthy conversation on the issue about the ridiculous laws for omegas. 

Finally, Stiles pointed at the condo, "You can pull over."

Mr. Hale pulled his car over and parked it at the curb. He looked at him with hungrily excited green eyes, "Okay, I hope I can see you again soon."

Stiles nodded, trying not to blush, as he could hear his pounding heart in his ears. He didn't know why he felt uncomfortable, and he assumed it was because of his intimidating emerald eyes that flirtatiously haunted him. His mouth went dry, but he managed to plaster a polite smile on his face, "Thanks for a ride, Mr. Hale."

_Oh god, why this feels like we are on an awkward date!?_

Mr. Hale broke the silence when he tipped his chin up with his fingers to look at him, and he suddenly pressed a long, slow kiss to his lips until Stiles widened his eyes with raised brows and angrily shoved him. He gazed into the pair of his amber eyes and spread a sly grin, “I wouldn't mind sponsoring you, my feisty little omega.”

_What, what the fuck?_

Stiles angrily stared at him with a bewildered expression, spitting out these words, “Mr. Hale, I would appreciate it if you keep your hands in your pants! Stay away from me!”

He got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

When he went home, he unlocked the door and came in, finding Claudia right there. Claudia in her white lingerie robe walked down the stair, and she casually asked him how the dinner was. He closed the door behind him, and he leaned his back on it, releasing an exhausting sigh, “Everything was good until…”

_Should I tell her that Mr. Hale sexually assaulted me a few minutes ago?_

He thought of a scenario where she freaked out at the truth and stumbled down the stair with tears rolling down her cheeks.

_No, she didn’t need to know the truth._

He tried to sound credible, “There were two sponsors who wanted to meet promising students like me for a university, but one of them was not happy when he found out that I was Omega.”

The corners of her mouth were pulled down to give her a disapproving expression, and her eyes darkened with a hint of sadness. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and she murmured that she needed to go back to her bedroom. It seemed that she didn’t want to hear anymore. As he watched her, she walked up the stairs until she was out of his view.

_Great, I wonder if she regretted having an omega child like me._

In the living room, he flopped in the chair and stretched out his long legs, relaxing his arms on the arms of the chair. He breathed in through his nose, and then out of through his mouth, replaying that moment over and over in his mind. He rested his hand across his face, feeling disgustingly frustrated.

_How did I end up being in the intentionally complicated situation on my birthday?_

He removed his hand from his face, and he stared at the ceiling.

_I hope I wouldn’t see him again._


	4. “It is nice to see you again, Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter briefly mentioned sexual assault and an implication of attempted rape between a original alpha character and an omega minor without going into details.

****

**New York City, New York—May 26, 1958**

His harmonious world was trembling and cracking with the laughter of Claudia that slapped him in the face when she exaggeratedly flashed off her 18-carat diamond ring on her finger in front of his eyes. As sitting up on the bed, he rubbed his puffy eyes to readjust his focus, and his eyes dilated with disbelief. He blinked at her in skepticism and stammered, “You—are you engaged?!” 

She wore her scandalous black dress with mesh sleeves, laughing with bright amber eyes and rosy cheeks, and she tossed her long, dark, chocolate, wavy hair back, revealing her pair of dangling diamond earrings. She burst out giggling as she wiggled her red-polished fingers, “Yes, I am!”

He held her hand and squinted at her ring to examine if it was authentic or not. As he brushed the round cut gemstone of her ring with his thumb, the 18-carat diamond glittered in the sunlight. He found himself becoming more and more convinced that it was real, and he gulped, his big doe eyes narrowing as if he refused to believe the fact that she was engaged, “Who proposed to you?”

She took her hand back, and she held her index finger near her red lips, “It is a secret!”

He made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat as he comically gestured toward her engagement ring, “Claudia! You cannot do that to me! Just tell me who is the alpha!”

_Is it Evan who recently broke into our condo and confessed his love for you? No, wait, is it Dr. Johnson whom you went to see for your annual pap smear test?_

She raised her left hand as the way the sunlight splintered and exploded within the diamond gemstone mesmerized her. She ignored his question, so he loudly whispered her name with an emphasis. She looked at him with a smile, and she tucked his long brown lock behind his ear, “He is dying to meet you, but he doesn’t want to interrupt your study for your upcoming finals. You will see him on your last day of school.”

She stood up from the bed, smoothed down her dress, and fluffed her hair. She turned around on her heel to leave, but she stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder. She flashed pearly teeth, “I will be home late.”

_Yes, the very same routine except dancing with alphas and becoming drunk for tonight._

It was not surprising that she was very spontaneous, but he didn’t believe that she was getting married because she was an expert at being dumped. 

“Okay, Claudia,” he lazily waved his hand at her before he dropped his head on the pillow and closed his eyes until the realization swiveled up his spine and eerily whispered into his ear.

**▌▌▌**

“I can’t believe that she is getting married! It means I am going to have a stepfather for the first time,” Stiles miserably moaned as he grabbed a fistful of his hair with his hands. He looked at his best friend and hissed at her who leisurely skimmed through flipping the pages of the Vogue magazine, “Lydia!”

Claudia grew up with her childhood best friend, Natalie Martin, in Paris, France, but the Martin family moved to New York when they were pre-teens. Eventually, they had a tearjerker reunion in the winter of 1947 when they moved in with Natalie and her family in the Upper East Side temporarily until they found a tiny apartment in Brooklyn. When he met a young alpha girl with a big pink bow on the top of her long wavy strawberry, he dreamingly gaped at her as if she was a porcelain doll. He fell in love with her at first sight of love, and he decided to make her fall in love with him in ten years.

Nine and a half years later, he dropped his ten-year plan after he realized he was totally out of her league and recognized that his feeling for her was purely platonic. Now he considered her as his big sister, which she was twenty-one days older than him. He frequently went to pick up her at her local all-girls private school several blocks away from his school when she finished her academic duties, and they walked to the gazebo as their favorite spot at Wagner Cove in Central Park. They studied there, spilled the teas, shared good laughs, offered a shoulder to lean on, and danced the waltz together. Nobody would interrupt their little world.

She closed the magazine and gave him an uninterested look with puckered lips before she spoke, “I don’t see anything wrong with her remarriage.”

He stared at her in disbelief, squinting his eyes, as if he wanted to ask her what kind of friend she was. He leaned back in his bench with a resigned sigh, and he fidgeted, his fingers tapping each on the top of the bench. She pulled her glass bottle of water out of her purse as she looked at him, “Stiles, I think you are experiencing the Oedipus complex right now.”

He propped his elbow on the top of the bench and leaned his chin on the back of his hand, watching her drink water from the glass bottle. He tightened his jaw as he replayed the scene of Claudia laughingly showing off her engagement ring in his face on his mind. He stopped tapping his fingers when he spoke, “Hmm, what a bizarre theory you have.”

She raised her brow at him as she put her glass bottle of water and magazine into her Chanel handbag, “You know what? You need a break to recover from the shock of her remarriage.”

He spread a goofy grin on his face, “Yes, my queen.”

****

**Martha’s Vineyard, Massachusetts—May 30, 1958**

It was undeniably astonishing that his own best friend, Lydia Martin, was blessed with her beauty, intelligence, and wealth. She inherited the seven-bedroom house from her paternal grandfather when he passed away a few years ago. He built the house with love for his wife in 1929 because she fell in love with the sight of a large expanse of morainal forest and farmland right there in the front of the beach and stated that she really wanted to live there. He decided to sink the house into the hilltop that faced the stunning view of Vineyard Sound and built a large balcony on the second floor that connected to the hilltop.

Stiles and Lydia boarded her private jet to fly to Martha’s Vineyard after they finished their school in the afternoon of Friday, and then her personal driver who piloted the jet drove them to the beach house. When they arrived there, Stiles insisted that he didn’t need help with carrying his suitcase while Lydia went to the kitchen to speak with the chef who had prepared dishes in advance for tonight's party. He went up to his usual bedroom and dropped his suitcase by the dresser before he flopped on the bed and released a sigh of pleasure when he rested his head on the fluffy pillow.

_It is quite nice to have a break from listening to Claudia gush about her engagement ring, bridal gown, and all of the details for her wedding._

He drifted off to sleep, and later he was startled when he heard Claudia's screams of agony. He clumsily rolled off the bed and fell flat on the snow. He frowned in confusion as he wondered why there was snow, but he ignored it when he heard more screams coming behind him. He unsteadily stood up, and he struggled to run in the snow. As the smoke came out of his mouth, he screamed, “Claudia! Where are you?!”

It was painfully terrifying to listen to her shriek while he struggled to find where her screams came from. He jerked his head to the right, and he dashed straight in the direction when the sound became closer. He felt like it was forever to reach as if a second stretched into an hour, but the sound became louder and louder. He slowed down when he noticed the drops of blood staining the snow, and followed the trace of the blood until he stumbled over something and he fell on the snow. He groaned, and then he twisted his upper body to look back over his shoulder. He widened his eyes and opened his mouth in horror.

It was her in her bridal gown lying on her back with her glazed eyes wide open. Her veil was slightly detached from the top of her hair; her red lips were open. The blood seeped out from her chest that soaked through her gown.

He stammered in a whisper, “M—Mama?”

She jolted her head toward him as she grabbed his ankle, demonically screeching in anger, “It is all your fault!”

He scrunched up his face in terror as he screamed as if he clung to his life for a second before he was going to die. He tightly closed his eyes before he found himself searching the pair of big hazel eyes. He heard Lydia scoffing, “Oh my goodness, you scared me to death! I just grabbed your ankle to pull you off the bed, but you screamed like a banshee!”

He clutched his chest with his trembling hand, and then he ran another hand through his loosely wavy hair. As he dropped his hands on the mattress, he released a sigh of relief, “I just had a nightmare.”

She concernedly asked him what it was about, and he gazed at her, unimpressed, “It was definitely the Oedipus complex.”

She rested her hands on her hips as she shook her head, amused, before she pointed at the closet, “I picked the outfit for you. Get ready before the party starts in an hour.”

She disappeared out of the bedroom as she closed the door behind her. He looked dazed with sleep, and then he looked down to his hand rubbing his ankle, feeling Claudia's ghost hand tightly grasping around his ankle. He wondered if his dream was trying to tell something, but he didn’t believe in superstition.

**▌▌▌**

As the sun on the horizon was bleeding through clouds, the sky turned indigo and lilac, and trees that surrounded the beach house in a half-circle rustled with an evening breeze. The sound of the teens shared laughs and clapped their hands when they watched the couple dancing. Stiles lifted Lydia high and twirled her around in the air. He watched her floating in midair as if she came down from heaven; she merrily laughed. He caught her and put her down until the tips of her heels touched the floor before they continued dancing. Until the music stopped, he hugged her and laughed, “Okay, okay, no more dancing.”

She giggled and nodded before she twirled to face her friends who ran to her and complimented her about how amazing she was. He didn’t get any compliments, but he got whistles from boys, which he accepted. He went down from the balcony and walked toward the bonfire near the shore. He sat on the several big logs that circled the bonfire, and he nodded when an older boy who sat next to him handed a bottle of whiskey to him. He wrapped his fingers around the top of the glass bottle, drank it down in a matter of seconds, and he hissed between his clenched teeth, feeling a burning sensation in his throat. He gave it back to him as he murmured a thank, “What are they talking about?”

The older boy flashed a grin as he held the whiskey bottle toward the boys who sat across them, “They are talking about their favorite omega playboy models.”

_I can go into a debate, but not today._

Stiles had a brief conversation with him until he made an excuse that he needed to go to the bathroom. He went back inside the house, and yes, he needed to go to the bathroom. He walked into the short hall that led him to the bathroom in the back and past the group of three blonde girls, but he stopped and turned around on his heel.

“Heather? You mean Heather Davidson?” he spoke loud and clear since the music blasted from LukeLake phonograph in the living room.

He would be damned if it was the very same Heather who used to go to the same high school with Lydia. He didn’t know her well, but he did hang out with her a few times when she invited him and his best friend to her birthday parties. He thought she was nice and sweet. As many students did not know this story, he heard it from his best friend because the Davidson family quietly brushed the truth under the rug. She was supposed to graduate this year, but she dropped out three months before she finished her junior year due to her family’s so-called claim that she had cancer. No, she wasn’t ill, and it was because she learned that she was pregnant after she broke up with her boyfriend who was a college student. Her family threatened her that they would disown her if she decided to keep a baby because they refused to be humiliated by their eldest daughter who would have a baby out of wedlock and become a single alpha mother while she was still in high school. All they cared about was their reputation, and then one day she went missing. The question was where did she go and what happened to her baby, and there was no solid answer, but there was a possibility that she was more likely to run away to another state where she couldn’t be found by her family, and she gave up her baby for adoption, who knows.

The tall blonde girl snottily raised her brow, “Yes, and who are you?”

He introduced himself as Stiles, and he was about to explain that he was Lydia’s best friend, but she interrupted him, “Stiles? What does it mean?”

He tried not to roll his eyes, and he softly groaned, “My name is not important. Tell me, where did you see her?”

The short blonde girl answered, “Two weeks ago, I visited my grandparents in Beverly Hills, and we went to the restaurant. I did not expect to see Heather dining in and flirting with an older man.”

She frowned in confusion as she spoke, “I mean, I thought she was sick, but what she was doing in Beverly Hills? I am confused.”

Another blond girl who was not short nor tall snorted with a roll of her blue eyes, “Isn’t that obvious?”

The short blonde girl didn’t understand what she was trying to say, and the blonde girl with blue eyes scoffed, “She never returned to school because she didn’t want everyone to know that she was dating a man who was about fifteen years older than her!”

The tall blonde girl nodded in disgust, spatting those words out of her mouth, “She is a whore!”

_She is not a whore. She’s a human who needs to survive on her own without financial support from her family._

He cut her off, “Hey ladies. I don’t appreciate it that you all are making up a rumor about her. I didn’t know why she was there or she was with an older man, but hey, I am glad to know she is okay because the last time I saw her when she was sick.”

_I, at least, could make a white lie for protecting her reputation._

The short blonde girl looked regretful, “Was she really sick?”

He nodded, “Yes, she was.”

The three blonde girls were silent and they apologized for being rude before they walked past him. He went to the bathroom to pee, and then he washed his hands with a fragrant soap. He dried his hands with a small towel, put it back on the mounted rack, and turned around to face the mirror. As he gripped the edge of the sink, he looked deep into the mirror, and he had nothing on his face except his amber eyes that hauntingly reminded him of the dead bride he saw in his dream. He tightly closed his eyes, and he breathed in and out. He jolted his head up when he heard a loud commotion upstairs before it followed by a scream.

He cried out, “Lydia!”

He bolted out of the bathroom, through the hall, and up the stairs. He found her pounding her fists against the door, and she looked at him, hysterically screaming and crying. He told her what was wrong, but she grabbed his wrist and dug her nails into his skin, looking at him. It took him to realize that her eyes were fully dilated, and he murmured in a curse. He took her hand off his wrist, and he grabbed her shoulder, shaking her to snap her out of her mind, “Tell everyone to go outside and wait until everything’s clear.”

She whispered before she became distracted by the omega pheromone, “It is her first heat. Her smell is too strong.”

_Yeah? Why can’t I smell?_

He snapped his fingers to get her attention, and he pushed her toward the stairs. He turned his back to her as she hitched a deep puff to breathe out before she ran downstairs and demanded everyone to go outside. He tried to twist the knob to open the door, and he stepped backward before he shoved the door with his shoulder that broke its hinge. He stumbled into the bedroom and found an alpha muffling her mouth with his hand and trying to remove her dress. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt that got him off the poor omega, and he tried not to hurt him, but he had to punch him in the face when the alpha tried to fight him. He watched him wobbling and dropping to his knees before the alpha passed out from the single punch.

He gazed from the alpha lying on the floor to the omega with a pink dress wriggling her body on the bed. He was himself Omega, and he didn’t have his first heat yet, but it was his first time to see an omega in the heat. Yes, it was his first time to see it despite he associated with his omega peers at his school, and his omega peers always brought their heat suppressant injections or pills with them for their regular or irregular heats, but he didn’t recall if he ever had smelt their heat pheromones. 

_What the fuck, why can’t I smell._

He sat on the bed as he cautiously reached his hand toward her hand, “I won’t hurt you. I am Lydia’s best friend, Stiles.”

She panted with closed eyes, sweats rolling down her temples, and her brunette bangs sticking to her forehead. She opened her piercing blue eyes as she looked at him, scrunching up her nose in confusion, “What the hell is Stiles?”

He chuckled and insisted that it was a long story, so he asked her for a name. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to cope with her sexual urge. She winced in pain as if sexual fire swept through her body, and she gritted her teeth, “Malia.” 

He asked her if he could hold her hand, and she nodded, so she let him hold hers. He also brushed his fingers through her long wavy hair. It was a moment of silence until she curled her body into a ball as she bit her lip, “I hate to be Omega because I am going to have more heats in the future.”

He was not sure if he should tell her that he was Omega as well, but he wanted to do it because he wanted her to know she was not alone. The whisper crawled out of his mouth, but with confidence, “I am.”

She looked at him in awe, “Really?”

Omegas were out there in the world, but there was a large number of female omegas that outnumbered male omegas, which made male omegas “rare.” He was not sure if he was himself the rarest of all female and male omegas due to his first secondary as a hermaphrodite, but he decided to exclude that part from his secret. He didn’t regret sharing some information with her, “Yes, but I don’t have my first heat yet. I don’t like to be an omega when someone thinks omegas can’t do anything and are sexually objectified.”

She apparently ignored her sexual urges as if it was under her control, “Did that happen to you?” 

He shrugged, “I met two potential sponsors for a university. This sponsor won’t support me because he couldn’t stand the idea of me going to a university, becoming a politician, and challenging laws for omegas. Another sponsor seemed to be nice, but he wasn’t when he sexually assaulted me in his car.”

She opened her mouth to speak, but both of them looked at the door when they heard rhythmical knocks. He quickly glanced at Malia with a bittersweet smile and whispered, “She didn't know about the sexual assault yet. That’s a secret between us, okay?”

She seemed to be conflicted, but she nodded with a soft hum before he called his best friend in, and the door swung open that revealed Lydia holding up a heat suppressant injection in her hand and heavily panting, “My neighbor willingly donated one of hers for Malia.”

Lydia walked toward them, and she noticed the alpha lying on the floor, being unsurprised as if nothing happened. She sat on another side of the bed and asked her how she was doing, so the omega gave her a weak smile and cried that she was sorry for ruining her party. She wiped away the tears of omega with her thumb and insisted that none of it was her fault. A few minutes later, she gave her a shot in the leg after the omega gave her a consent. She covered her with a thin blanket and tucked her in, “Sleep tight, Malia.”

Stiles and Lydia watched her knocking out, and they came out of the bedroom with the closed door behind them. She leaned her back onto the wall and gave a big sigh. He started to walk past her, but she grabbed his wrist, “Stiles, why didn’t you…”

His heart froze for a second, but it started to pound in relief when she asked her, “Why didn’t you smell? As if you weren’t affected.”

He shrugged, pulled his wrist out of her hand, and wrapped his arm around her. He plastered a goofy smile as he started to walk with her toward the stairs, “Because I am a late bloomer? We didn’t smell heat pheromones until our puberty started.”

She frowned as she crossed her arms, “But yours already did?”

He pondered for a second before he shrugged with a short chuckle, “Mine skipped the crucial step.” 

_Shit, now am I an omega hermaphrodite with an unknown defect?_

She didn’t seem to be satisfied with his answer, but she slipped out of his hug and grabbed his hand, looking into his amber eyes, “One more dance?”

****

**New York City, New York—June 7 , 1958**

Stiles stood across the street, watching the customers come in and out of the shop with a front sign—L’étincelle de Claudia— on the corner, and he unconsciously looked back with nostalgia on his childhood, where the seven-year-old boy with a school uniform—a royal blue (a symbol for beta) silk puffy bow at the top of the white long-sleeved shirt under the buttoned black blazer and a pair of black shorts—stood on the same spot and wore a hint of disappointment on his face.

In the spring of 1950, Claudia proudly established a custom-made clothing business after she fed up with working as a waitress that she earned more than 25 dollars every week. Her business unexpectedly thrived after she met Marilyn Monroe, one of her first customers. This customer adored her customized dress what she exactly envisaged, and she was the one who mentioned in the interview that Claudia Stilinski designed her dress for the red carpet. Her recognition led her to meet many customers who were artists, actors, elites, models, and singers. She became more busier than ever, and she started to socialize with them, who invited her to the events, while she barely hung out with him. At first, he did enjoy hanging out at her work after school, and he met her customers who gushed over his cuteness and spoiled him with gifts. He eventually grew indifferent of receiving affection and attention from them because all he wanted was his mama.

The image of a seven-year-old third grader grew into a fifteen-year-old junior. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants as he walked across the street after he looked to the right and left. He came into the store and looked around, noticing that she wasn't there. He asked one of the employees where she was, and the employee guided him downstairs to the private room. He stepped into the room and saw the hem of the bridal gown before he took a full gaze. As he heard her lively laugh, she slightly pulled the bottom of her drafted white satin gown that featured a sweetheart neckline, a fitted waist, a full skirt, and long sleeves as she twirled.

A sudden pang shot coldly to his heart as his blood rushed loudly and rapidly through his veins when he landed his gaze on her gown that slapped him into his nightmare. He was in the snowy forest feeling his shoes sink into the thick snow. He slowly looked down and gasped at the drops of blood on the snow. He shook his head, whimpered, and stepped backward before he sharply turned around on his heel. He gasped when the woman with her blood-stained gown stood right there in front of him, and she rasped, "It's all your fault!"

He came to his mind when he heard her, “Where are you going?”

He turned around and pulled at the corners of his lips into a smirk, “Sorry, you are just…blinding me with your beauty.”

She blinked for a second before she burst out giggling.

_Shit, why am I keep having this nightmare of you, Claudia?_

She returned to her standing pose before the seamstress kneeled on the floor and fixed the hem of the gown. She looked at him by looking at the mirror, “Stiles. How’s the party over there?”

He realized that he hadn't told her about the party because he became busy due to his upcoming finals, and he had no time to sit down and chat with her.

He grabbed a nearby chair, twirled it, and sat on it. He leaned his chest onto the pierced splat and crossed his arms on its crest rail, flashing a grin, “It was so much fun. I drowned myself in alcohol and music.”

She slightly looked over her shoulder as she tried not to move her body when the seamstress worked on the gown, “Um, can you try not to share any details about that party life of yours? Because my fiancé wouldn’t like it.

It piqued his interest further and fueled his curiosity. The gasp came out of his mouth as his eyes went wide, “Is he religious?”

_You are never into religious men, but wait a minute, you will if you find anything physically attractive about them._

”Yes, he is,” she smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror where he could see her full face, “But he is a good man. Please be a good boy for me.”

He nodded, “Yes, I will.”

****

**New York City, New York—June 13 , 1958**

After the church bell loudly chimed, Stiles picked up his satchel and told the gardener that he would stop by the greenhouse for taking care of plants during the summer. He quickly left the campus and raised his right hand to call the taxi. When he got into the taxi, he gave the driver an address that he needed to go to the restaurant in the far south Manhattan.

He was excited and nervous at the same time because he had been waiting to know who Claudia would marry. In his deep instinct, he knew it was Dr. Johnson without a doubt because he was one of a few alphas that wouldn't give up on chasing her for years and he was strongly a religious believer.

_I don't mind giving a conservative alpha Christian a blessing because he can keep her grounded._

When he arrived at his destination, he walked into the restaurant and heard the host professionally greeting and asking for his name. He introduced himself as Stiles Stilinski, and he informed the host that he had a reservation under his mother's name, Claudia Stilinski. He watched the host scanning the list, and he smiled when the host called in the waiter who just walked past them and instructed him where to seat Mr. Stilinski.

The waiter nodded and smiled, "Yes, pease follow me, Mr. Stilinski."

He gave the host a thank before he followed the waiter, and then he halted the waiter when he spot Claudia in the distance. He told him that he could go there by himself, and he thanked him for his services before he slowly walked toward her and he started to take his time to make a brief observation. He noticed that her fiancé was there and he was curious to who he was, but the problem was that he only could see his back. When he walked closer to them, she widened her eyes in excitement, and she stood up with a blissful smile, “He is here.”

He was ready to meet her fiancé as the fiancé stood up to turn around. In slow motion, he could feel his body freezing while his heart pumped blood to rush around his body. He cursed under his breath, loud enough that she raised her brow with a stern look, “Oh fuck.”

She nervously looked at her fiancé as she tried to explain that her son sometimes literally spoke his mind, but her fiancé told her not to worry. He stepped closer to him and reached his hand toward him, the corner of his lips pulling into a wolfish grin that popped up his emerald eyes, “It is nice to see you again, Stiles.”

_Why do you have to be fuckin’ George Hale?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might not ask about Derek and Stiles, but I thought of sharing my observation about my draft chapters that Derek would meet Stiles in next 2-3 chapters.


	5. "Good girl. You’re doing well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I had to delete this chapter when I didn't understand why it did not show up on the Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski list for today, but I realized that it was published on the wrong date. I tried to edit the chapter publication date, but it kept showing on the wrong date. I deleted it, and then published it again on the right date.
> 
> I am really sorry! I have been absent without leave because I had struggled with finishing simple errands, obviously due to my mental health. If you notice any mistakes in this chapter, those mistakes are mine and I will get them edited.
> 
> *Note: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK because this chapter includes suicide attempt, statutory rape/minor non-consensual sex, verbal sexual harassment, and verbal threats. Please DO NOT read it if it makes you UNCOMFORTABLE.

**New York City, New York—June 13 , 1958**

Stiles heard the echo of the universe guffawing around him. He widened his eyes and sucked in his breath, as if he was in a great shock when he felt overwhelmed at the sight of her fiancé and couldn’t grasp what was really going on, but he did remember the disgusting feeling of her fiancé shoving his tongue down his throat. When he came to his mind, he felt the arms around him and heard a bubbly voice, “Oh my goodness! I think we broke him!”

_Claudia. Of all people, why him?!_

He felt sick to his stomach and tried to spread a smile as genuine when he locked his eyes with his emerald eyes. He never felt incredibly frantic before, and he tried not to show any emotion except happiness that he could fake for now. He really wanted to leave right away, but he felt trapped right now.

_You fuckin’ Hale, how could you do this to me while you are proposing to my…, Claudia?_

She agreed when her fiancé suggested that it would be better for her son to have a seat while he was in shock, so they returned to their seat. The sad part was, she really was this profoundly clueless what was happening as she gently shook his shoulder to snap him out of shock, “Stiles, we just want to surprise you.”

He plastered an awkward lopsided grin on his face as he scratched the back of his head, giving her a shy nod. He didn’t understand how she met him, where she met him, or why she liked him. He fed up with his curiosity, so he bluntly asked them, “How did you know each other?”

She and her fiancé exchanged a look and a smile as he held her hand to lift toward his lip and kiss before she looked at him and giggled, “Do you remember that day I gushed about my deadly handsome customer with emerald eyes?”

Suddenly a memory flashed before his eyes that he scoffed at her when she claimed at she fell in love with him at first sight and drowned in her fantasy where they were having a wedding. The realization swam around him when she burst out some giggles that drummed into his ear, “My dream came true!”

_No, no, it shouldn’t be a dream. Please let it be a dream! Let it be a dream!_

He nodded as a swell of nausea clogged his throat, but he gulped it down and smiled, “Yes, indeed!”

He felt tense when he heard him calling his name, and he looked at him. He absolutely hated the pair of emerald eyes. He wanted to pluck them out of his eye sockets with his fingers, so he could crush them in his fist until they squished and bled through his fingers. 

Mr. Hale explained that he knew he would meet the promising students without knowing their full name, so he first met her at the store in the morning and flirted with her while he had no idea that she was a mother of one of the promising students. He chuckled and looked at her, “When I heard your surname, I immediately thought of you. I think we are fated to meet again”

He also shared some details that he went to the store to see her again and asked her if she had a son. She confirmed that she was a single mother and had a son, and she also showed him a picture of her son. They exchanged phone numbers and they met up several times to get know each other before he proposed to her. He started to talk his ear off.

Stiles jolted his head up, “What? What did you say?”

Mr. Hale repeated with a smile, “We are going to have a wedding on July 8th.”

Stiles wanted to stand up and flip over the table that hit the alpha in the face. He would grab her hand to walk her out of the restaurant and throw his hair in the air until the taxi driver spotted them. They quickly got into the taxi. He told her everything, and she shakily covered her mouth with her hand, widening her amber eyes at him in disbelief. She threw her arms around his neck, hugged him, and cried, “I don’t want to marry him who hurts my son!”

He knew this wasn’t happening, but he wished it did. He didn’t know what to do, but all he did was congratulate them with a genuine smile and watch them exchange a lovely kiss. He mentally chuckled at himself when he started to think he was overreacting because he didn’t want to see her to marry. It was definitely the Oedipus complex that drove him crazy lately.

_Look at her, she is happy. I should be happy for her. He is looking at her and affectionately touching her, not me. I should be fine._

**▌▌▌**

Stiles came over at Lydia’s mansion, and he greeted her parents. He couldn’t tell them good and bad news, but he definitely needed to tell her what happened. She needed to know. She was his best friend. He followed her to her bedroom, and she turned around on her heel, crossing her arms and raising her brow, “Spit it out.”

When they were sitting together on the window seat, he leaned his back onto the wall behind him and looked at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes. He didn’t know how to say, but he knew it would be devastating. As he grabbed her hands, he intertwined his hands with hers and gazed into her eyes, “Lydia. I need to tell you something.”

She scoffed with a roll of eyes, “I rejected you a few years ago.”

He burst out a chuckle and shook his head, “Thanks for a friendly reminder. Lydia. What I am trying to say is…I am moving to Beacon Hills. I've never heard of it. It is somewhere in California.”

Lydia pulled her hands away as she gasped in shock, “What do you mean? You are not going to stay here?”

Stiles was devastated at the sight of tears swelling up in her eyes, and he almost begged her not to cry, but he let her shed tears. He couldn’t imagine living without her that she already wrapped him around her finger since his mother pushed him to walk toward her and he landed his gaze on the young alpha with gorgeous red curly hair for the first time. He couldn’t say no to her invitation every time she wanted to have playdates, and then parties. He would follow her anywhere until he died, but this time he had to say no that he couldn’t stay here for her.

“I am afraid so,” he whispered and explained that Claudia would get married in a month. He wiped tears away rolling down her cheek with his thumb. He leaned down to rest his forehead with hers and murmured some comforting words, which he would promise her that he would visit her once every month until their high school graduation. He knew he wouldn’t see her often when they would go to their top choice of university in the fall of 1959.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered a soft sob into his ear, “I will miss you.”

Their little world was silently stormed with grievous tears until it was shimmered with joy when he pulled her up to stand and goofily danced with her. She burst out a laugh and held his hand when she twirled on her toes.

**New York City, New York—June 15 , 1958**

On Sunday, he slept in and hit shower. He brushed his teeth, flossed them, and had some mouthwash. He brushed his hair and shuffled his messily wavy hair. He put the white bra on that nicely hugged his AA-sized breasts, and he pulled up the white brief before he grabbed his white t-shirt and denim overall. As he sat on the bed, he slipped his feet into the pair of black Converse All Star shoes. He walked toward the oval standing mirror and admired his androgynous beauty.

He jolted his head up and frowned when he heard knocks. He wondered who would show up at this hour because he knew Claudia was working and his best friend was visiting her paternal grandmother. He went downstair and he opened the door without hesitation. As he admittedly felt a little frightened at the pair of the emerald eyes, he smiled, “You should have gone to her store, Mr. Hale.”

Mr. Hale raised his brow as and he took his hat off, smiling, “I wouldn’t come here if I know she isn’t home at this hour.”

Stiles took his valid point and clapped his hands, “Then…what is the reason to come here?”

Mr. Hale responded, “Your mother thought it would be great for us to have lunch together. To bond with my future stepson.”

Stiles somehow pondered, and then he asked him if he would pay for his meal and he heard him chuckling, “Sure. I will take it as yes.”

He ended up going with him to the nearby restaurant, and he sat across him. He flashed a grin when the waiter stopped by to serve them meals. He nodded when Mr. Hale told him to dig in, and he started to eat his hamburger and french fries.

“Why do you call your mother by her first name?” Mr. Hale asked after he chewed the piece of steak and swallowed it.

Stiles stopped slurping the milkshake, and he put it down. He gave a deep sigh as he looked away. He observed the mother who playfully fed her son some cake, and he unconsciously smiled, “Nobody wants to marry her because she is a single mother of an omega child. One night, she was about to introduce me when she brought her new alpha man home, but I quickly responded on her behalf that I was her nephew. You know, I helped her out…and it just became my habit.”

He looked at him, “I am happy that she found someone who accepts her who she is, just more than being a single mother, and understand what she has been through.”

Mr. Hale made a soft hum, and then he gave a sharp exhale, “Well, will she be utterly devastated if she finds out that I am falling in love with you, not her?”

_Wh—what?_

Stiles thought he definitely misheard him, and he shot a quick awkward smile at him. He tried not to be rude, “I am sorry. Can you repeat what you said?”

“No, I know you heard me correctly,” Mr. Hale flashed a grin, and he casted a burningly passionate gaze on him.

Stiles felt the numbness spreading all over his body. He still sat upright in his seat, tightened his jaw, and stared at the hamburger on the plate. He saw the index finger slowly tracing around the rim of the wine glass as if Mr. Hale was touching all over his body with his hands, and he did not dare himself to know he was correctly hearing him.

_No. He is talking about his feeling for Clau—_

His body tingled in misery, his heart pounded irregularly, and his stomach twisted into a knot. It was incredibly disturbing when his future stepfather mentioned that he liked to see his beautiful amber eyes that reminded him of his favorite scotch and moles spattering all over his face and neck like he wanted to reach constellation in the dazzling sky and taste them. He couldn’t stay anymore and quickly thanked him for paying for his meal before he stood up, but the strong hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him to lean down closer to him. He found himself looking at his green eyes.

“I strongly advise you to obey me no matter what,” Mr. Hale whispered, “Sit down and stay with me until I excuse you.”

When Mr. Hale let him go, Stiles subtly rubbed his wrist. He leaned down to hiss in a whisper before he walked out on him, “Go fuck yourself.”

**▌▌▌**

Stiles slid down the door, pulled up his legs to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them. When his eyes were filled with tears, he burst out a wail. Until his eyes were dry, he decided to go to his bedroom and bury himself under the blanket in the bed. He fell asleep when he all of sudden felt drowsy. It was the most safest place where he disconnected himself from the reality, like he didn’t need to worry about anything when he slept peacefully.

After he woke up from his sleep, he paced across in front of the sofa and sighed. He looked at the clock and realized that it was past ten o’clock. He knew Claudia usually got home before eight o’clock after she became engaged, but this time she didn’t. He decided to call for the taxi, and then he grabbed his jacket while the taxi driver was on the way to pick him up in about ten minutes. 

He went to the store and he whispered when he opened the door with his spare key. It was dark, but there was no sight of her nor response from her. He went to the private room. He gasped at the sight of her curling into a ball on the sofa and he thought on his feet to kneel in front of her and touch her face. He asked her if she was hurt, and she sobbed hysterically.

She weakly prodded her elbow on the sofa as her sob trembled her body, “I…I got a call from George.”

She sniffled and glared at him, “He decided not to marry me because of your nasty attitude!”

_Holy shit, my plan within three simple words—go fuck yourself— worked!_

“Then you shouldn’t marry that motherfucker,” he shrugged mercilessly.

She broke her voice, “I love him so much!”

_Oh, Claudia! Can’t you sense there is something fuckin’ wrong with him?_

She sobbed, “Stiles, go see him and apologize!”

He noticed that her mascara smeared underneath her eyes; her amber eyes weren’t bright anymore. It looked like her soul was withering to death. He did not respond to her question. As she gave him weak punches on the chest, she whined, “Please!”

He internally screamed, and he had no idea how to explain that the person he fell in love with wasn't her. He shook his head, and he stood up, “No, I won’t apologize.”

As she stood on her knees, she screamed at him in frustration. She wept, “He’s a nicest man I’ve ever dated in my whole life. He knows how to treat me with kindness and respect.”

He grunted in irritation and walked away from her, “Claudia. Why should you marry him if he broke your heart because of my attitude?”

She got off the sofa and walked past the sofa. She bumped his shoulder with hers, and then she looked over her shoulder, “Because he doesn’t want to raise an omega stepson who has no respect! You ruined everything!”

She gave a sharp huff and stormed into the bathroom. A few seconds later, the sound of a door slamming shut did not faze him. 

He gave a great sigh. He sat on the chair and rested his elbows on his kneecaps. He had no idea that it dramatically escalated after he had a shocking reunion with Mr. Hale when she surprised him as she introduced her fiancé. To be honest, he thought Mr. Hale wouldn’t touch him ever again because he assumed that he was probably infatuated with him due to the similar facial features between him and Claudia. He was deadly wrong. He was disgustingly stupefied that Mr. Hale wanted him.

_Oh god, it was a good thing that her engagement was off the table!_

He knew she would be devastated, but she would get over her fiancé in no time, just like she did with her ex-boyfriends before.

**New York City, New York—June 18, 1958**

Stiles woke up to the sound of glass bottle clanking on the floor and rolling down the stairs that echo a thud when it hit each step, and later he found her slumping on the stair on the second floor.

What surprised him was that she normally went to the club with her friends if she was dumped, but this time she managed to go to work with a happy face and go back home, instead of dancing toward the club with her friends, to sob more. It was much worse than he thought when he realized that she was seriously falling in love with her former fiancé. He didn’t know what to do with her. 

He groaned as he buried his face onto his palms. He walked down the stair and sat next to her. He widened his eyes, “Claudia! Shit!”

He dashed to the spacious living room and almost tripped over the rug, but he managed to balance and he landed his butt on the sofa next to the night stand. He grabbed the telephone and quickly placed his finger on the 9 number when he started to rotate the dial clockwise,

“Nine-one-one operator. What is the emergency?”

He quickly responded, “My name is Stiles Stilinski. I am calling 911 because my mother, Claudia Stilinski, is trying to kill herself by overdosing. She has foam in her mouth, and…she is not responsive.”

“Where is your mother?”

He quickly stared at her legs resting on the stairs in his view, “She is on the stairs. Oh god, please send an ambulance.”

“What is your address?”

He gave the operator the address, “364 E 69th St, New York, NY 10021.”

“Okay, don’t hang up! Help is on the way!”

He tremblingly breathed, “Thanks. What should I do?”

“Put her on her side. She may vomit, so you don’t want her to choke or inhale vomit into her lungs. Stay with her to keep her warm.”

He brought the telephone with him, so he put it down on the stair. He easily carried her in his arms and gently rolled her onto her side on the floor. He checked her pulse and reached his fingers near her nose. He was relieved that she was still breathing.

He leaned his back on the wall and waited for the ambulance to come. He rested his eyes for a few minutes until he heard the loud siren.

****

**New York City, New York—June 19, 1958**

In the late afternoon, Stiles stood by the window and stared out of it. He remembered that he always comforted her by cuddling her when every anniversary of his papa’s death was around the corner since he was a toddler, and he eventually learned how to wipe her tears away with his hands that made her startle with a smile. Her smile did not last longer when he was not sure how to comfort her for the first time when he was eleven years old because her love for someone else, instead of his papa, was in pain. He found his mother naked sitting in the bathtub and sobbing, and he grimaced when she showed her wrists that bled badly. She murmured that she did not deserve love, and she wept that her boyfriend broke up with her because he didn’t want to accept her omega son as his own when he couldn’t imagine a life with her and her son. She screamed at him that she hated him for being an omega that ruined her life. Instead of talking back to her, he quietly left and called his godmother, Natalie, for help. Natalie, stopped by to drop Lydia off at his house, so Lydia could keep Stiles distracted while Natalie brought Claudia to the hospital.

Since he was eleven, he felt like she was cursing him every second of his existence. He didn’t want to disappoint her again when she brought her new boyfriend home, and he introduced himself with a smile that he was Claudia’s nephew. He noticed a confused look on her face, but a few seconds later she raised her brow like ‘ah’ and mouthed ‘thank you’ before she guided her boyfriend to her bedroom on the third floor. He felt proud, but at the same time, he felt a heaviness in his heart. Of course, the reason why they broke up had nothing to do with his existence anymore.

He knew she wasn’t mentally strong anymore; she was fragilely sensitive. She would be utterly wrecked if she found out what was going on between him and Mr. Hale, and he had a feeling that she would be more likely to kill herself again. He absolutely couldn’t afford to lose her again.

He turned around on his heel and uncrossed his arms when he heard the doctor, Mr. Lopez, calling his name. He asked Mr. Lopez if his mother was okay, and he was disappointed when Mr. Lopez shook his head and suggested that his mother would need to see her former fiancé that would boost her recovery because she rejected her meals and medicines.

When Mr. Lopez left, Stiles rubbed his hands all over his face with a frustrated groan, and he walked into the hall to search for the telephone stall. He found the available one and he had coins in the pocket of his pants. His glare burned a hole on the telephone. He didn’t want to call Mr. Hale, but he had no choice to do this for her who was stubbornly wanting her funeral right now.

As he held the telephone in his hand, he angrily pushed the five pennies into the insertion and heard that he needed to enter the number. He dialed the number quickly and heard it ringing a few times until he shuddered at the deep voice.

“Hello. This is Mr. Hale speaking.”

He shakily stuttered, “It…it’s me, St-Stiles.”

“Oh, you couldn’t stop thinking about—“

He stopped him from speaking further, and he angrily yelled, “How nice of you to put Claudia in the hospital—”

“What!? Is she okay?”

He bit his lips as he grasped the spiral cord with his hand angrily, “She overdosed. She tried to kill herself because of you.”

He heard him utterly stammering, but he didn’t hear him clearly. He ran his fingers through his hair as he deeply sighed, “The doctor thinks you need to come and see her, so she can recover quickly.”

“But we’re not together anymore.”

He pulled the telephone away from his ear and almost hissed at it, but he tried to be polite, “You broke her heart for no reason!

“Oh yes, the reason why I broke it off is…you didn’t do what I said.”

He clenched his hand around the handle of the telephone and hissed through his teeth, “I could’t stop freaking out that you…oh god. Mr. Hale, can you at least visit her as a friend?”

“Well, I can do that, but there is something I want you to obey me this time.”

He had butterflies in his stomach as the sound of his breath became heavy, “What is it?”

“Have sex with me.”

He released a low hiss through his clenched teeth, “You’re fuckin’ insane.”

“Just one time.”

He looked right and left and gulped, “I…I can’t do it!”

“Please tell her I hope she has a speedy recovery.”

_What the fuck! He couldn’t do that to her. She will keep harming herself! No, I can’t lose her!_

He cried out at him to not hang up, and he bit the nail of his thumb, “I will do it.”

“Good boy. See you in less than thirty minutes.”

The line ended with a loud beep.

As the telephone slipped out of his hand and swung back and forth, he just stood there hopelessly. He covered his mouth with his hands and shut his eyes tightly, holding his scream back.

_Did I sign the deal with the devil?_

He went to see Claudia on the bed who mindlessly stared at the ceiling, and he sighed in misery. He wished she should be strong, but her mind, soul, and heart were eggshell over time. He grabbed the chair and dragged it close to the bed. He sat on it and held her hand to give a soft squeeze, “Claudia?”

There was no response.

All he could do was comfort her while he waited for the devil to show up.

He heard a few taps on the door and looked over his shoulder. It was the devil, Mr. Hale, with a thick bouquet of the red roses. He told her that he would be out for a second, and he walked out of the room. He irritably grunted when Mr. Hale disheveled his hair and chuckled, “Can you wait outside? I need to be alone with her.”

He squinted at him and nodded. He noticed that his gaze always followed him until the door closed shut in his face. He gave a huff and rolled his eyes. He turned to left and leaned his back on the wall, crossing his arms at his chest. He waited for more than twenty minutes, and he tapped his knuckles on the door.

There was no response that made him worry because he assumed they could be arguing right now.

When he swung the door open, he raised his eyes and saw her smiling and smelling the red roses. He was not surprised to see a smile on her face; he knew all she cared about was the fuckin’ Mr. Hale. He gaped at them when she looked at him and giggled, “We are back together!”

He stammered as he comically gestured, "Uh, um. Congratulation." 

He was definitely not happy. He had no choice, but he wanted her to be happy again. It was hard for him to be happy for her when she was oblivious to the fact that he sacrificed himself to have sex with the devil. He looked over his shoulder when the nurse came up behind him and she informed them that the time was almost up.

_No, no, no, shit, god, I am not ready._

Mr. Hale told Claudia that he would visit her tomorrow and kissed her on the lip. He walked past him, and he whispered before he left, “I will be waiting in the car.”

Stiles sat next to her, brushing her long hair with his fingers gently, and he listened to her weeping with tears of joy, “You did apologize to him, and he came back to me!”

He gave her an unwilling smile, “Of course, he loves you.”

She smiled as she held his hand, “Thank you, Stiles.”

He got off the bed, and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “Claudia, please sleep more. I am going home soon. Mr. Hale will give me a ride.”

She nodded, and then she warned him, "Okay, I will. Please be nice to him." 

_The definition of nice is that I am going to sleep with your fiancé who will be about to take my virginity soon._

He left the room, closing the door behind him, and he walked out of the hospital. He found Mr. Hale in the White Cadillac car parking at the curb in the front, and he opened the door. He got onto the seat and put the seatbelt on. He kept his eyes on the front window.

Mr. Hale started up his car, and then he asked him, "Stiles. Did you have your heat before? Are you virgin?" 

Stiles swallowed his saliva and whispered, “No, I don't have mine yet. Yes, I am.”

Mr. Hale darkly cooed, “Hmm, I will take care of you, my little omega.”

 _I will never be your little omega nor belong to you, Mr. Hale._

**▌▌▌**

Stiles stared at his bed and played with the hem of his pajama shirt, which he actually wore his pajamas when he ran out of the main door to lock and rode in the ambulance to the hospital yesterday. He heard the sound of the chair softly scratching the wood floor and thudding on its feet while he bit his lip. He heard him demanding him to turn around, and he slowly turned around. He looked at him sitting on the chair and blazing his green eyes at him with lust.

“Strip,” Mr. Hale smirked.

_Stiles. No. Don't do this for Claudia. Yes, I am doing this for Claudia. For her happiness. ___

____

____

Stiles’ trembling hands went to the buttons of his pajama shirt and nervously unbuttoned it. His body shook from the ache of anxiety and woe when he was forced to keep his eyes on him. He took it off and dropped it to the floor. He awkwardly covered his upper body with his arms and drowned himself in great humiliation.

He never showed his body to anyone except Claudia and of course, his doctor. He used to have a bath with his best friend when they were little, and she asked him why he had a vagina if he was a boy. He told her that he was like Hermaphroditus and asked her if she hated him, but she shook her head and smiled at him that she thought he was gorgeous! When they were thirteen, he and his best friend took their clothes off in front of each other, and they talked about their breasts being small and perky. They giggled before they ran out of the beach house and swam in the sea. A few days before her 15th birthday, he widened his eyes and exclaimed when she pointed her finger at the bloody stain on the front of her underwear and told him that she finally became a woman because of her first period. He threw a huge party for her. He remembered that they actually celebrated for his manhood when he was eleven, which he started to produce sperms. His manhood did not make his body hairy due to low testosterone. She told him that she would be excited to throw a womanhood party for him when he would get his first period someday because he had female reproductive organs. She never teased him about his body and she made him embrace his body.

This time, he kind of hated his body because he was forced to sacrifice his holy body to the the devil. He believed that the devil absolutely did not deserve to see it.

“Oh,” Mr. Hale sharply breathed in and out, “I think what you are…, please take off all your clothes.”

Stiles curled his fingers into fists and tightened his jaw. He reached his hands behind his back and held the bra hook. He blinked away tears while he unhooked his bra. Dropping the bra to the floor, he softly choked in a cry as he could feel his lecherous gaze on his breasts. He slowly pulled down his pajama pants and curled his fingers under the hem of his brief. He tried to gulp a lump in his throat and started to sob, “Please, don’t make me do this.”

Mr. Hale rubbed his beard with his hand and slyly snarled, “Do what I say.”

Stiles heavily wept as he rolled his brief down. He felt he was dying inside. He stepped backward and fell on his butt on the bed when Mr. Hale all of sudden stood up from the chair and prowled toward him. While he was sobbing, he begged him not to do it. He did not see it coming when Mr. Hale forcibly pinned him down on the bed and sat on his knees between his legs.

Mr. Hale casually spoke, “I started to fuck omegas when I was your age, and I eventually stopped doing it because I married the female alpha for marriage and had to take care of my reputation for my job positions. I had sex with one omega outside my marriage…but well, that’s another story I will tell you later.”

Stiles asked, “Why didn’t you find an omega instead of Claudia to marry?!”

Mr. Hale ran his fingers through his hair, “My mother wanted me to marry again, but she wouldn’t approve an omega as my bride. She is impressed with Claudia success despite she is a beta and loves her. I really need to touch the last omega one more time before I marry.”

Stiles closed his eyes and heard his body screaming in manic panic when he felt large thick hands roaming from his thighs to his breasts and cupping them. He stifled his gasp and mentally cursed at himself when his nipples went hard. He did not feel sexually pleased at all; he felt like his body betrayed him.

“What a rare omega with both dick and pussy,“ Mr. Hale then leaned down to flicker his tongue over his left nipple and sucked on it. He moved one of his hands to grope his butt and squeeze it.

_STILES! STOP! DON’T LET HIM DO THIS TO YOU!_

Stiles grimaced at the wet sensation on his nipple as Mr. Hale never removed his mouth from his when he started to unbelt his pants and pulled his penis out. He felt the weight of his penis softly thudding on his thigh, and then he looked down. He widened his eyes and whimpered at its size that would not fit him. He twisted his upper body and started to crawl away from him, but he yelped when Mr. Hale grabbed him by the hips and pulled him closer to his groin. He screamed, but his scream was cut off when Mr. Hale shoved his head down on the pillow and spanked him for screaming. He muffled his sob.

Mr. Hale leaned his body over him and down to nibble his ear and whisper, “Let’s make love, my little omega.”

_Oh please, you’re fucking delusional._

Stiles tightly clenched his teeth and closed his eyes shut when he felt the thick fingers sliding down from his vagina to anus and rubbing his anus.

_Stiles! Stiles, listen to me! You need to abort this deal! Fuckin’ shut up. This is one time deal! I can do it._

He bit his bottom lip, breathing heavily, when Mr. Hale’s fingers caressed across his perineum on the way to push into his vagina.

Mr. Hale chuckled, “This one, very tight. Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle. Foreplay is important.”

Stiles buried his head onto the pillow and closed his eyes, hitching a deep breath when he heard the sound of the plastic condom wrapper tearing. He could feel the condom-covered penis with a thick girth wetly sliding down between his butt. He heard him murmuring whether he should stick his penis into pussy or ass as if it was a sexual game. He bit his lip to stifle a choking sob when Mr. Hale thrusted into his vagina in one hard thrust with no mercy and buried himself deep inside of him before he started to fuck him like a rag doll. He refused to open his eyes and drifted into the darkness. To be honest, he had no idea how long it lasted and didn’t want to be thrown into the reality.

He gasped when he felt the penis pulling out of his vagina and he blinked his eyes to hold back the tears that streamed from his eyes. He couldn’t help crying constantly, but quietly, and he winced with a moan when his vagina stung in slow-burning pain.

_You fuckin’ lied. It was brutal!_

He froze with a gasp when he felt the warm hand on his back.

“Good girl. You’re doing well,” Mr. Hale heavily breathed with lust, and then he rolled a new condom down his penis, “Roll over on your back.”

Stiles closed his eyes and subconsciously rolled over onto his back. When he opened his eyes, he looked at him and shed the last tear that slowly rolled down his temple. His eyes went dark and vacuous, and the loud grunt came out of his mouth while he felt the penis pounding into his anus.

_What have I done to myself?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely hate writing chapter that includes Mr. Hale, but yay, you know he is in coma since you read the prologue. I plan to kill him off that will put you at ease.


	6. “Thanks for rescuing my omega ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter briefly mentioned about Stiles' experience of being sexually assaulted and raped without details. I felt like this chapter was a bit boring to write, but at least, two stepbrothers finally met each other. I really dive into writing other chapters, but to be understood, those chapters occurred in and after the year 1968. It was honestly tedious for me to writing 1958 year-related chapters because of those warning tags.
> 
> If I see any mistakes in this chapter, it will be more likely to be updated.

**New York City, New York—June 30 , 1958**

Since his bedroom hauntingly sung with the voice of the devil, Stiles roughly scrubbed every inch of his body with a sponge until he felt clean, and he loathed to sleep there. He snatched his fluffy blanket and pillow with him and slept in the bathtub in the guest bedroom in the basement. It was pitching dark, but it was strangely comfortable. He did not tell Claudia about it, and she did not notice the lack of his presence in his bedroom after she was discharged from the hospital seven days ago. She was currently in Beverly Hills due to the business-related meeting because she would be opening her second store there soon.

He stared at his unfurnished bedroom and he gulped a lump down his throat before he pulled the door to shut and went down the stair. He traced his fingertips across the walls of all floors that used to have framed pictures of him and his mother, and he stopped in the middle of stairs on the second floor. He saw the younger version of his mother who sat on the sofa taking a picture when his 9 year old self sat on the bench with the teacher and played piano with him. She heavily invested in bringing different teachers home on every weekend until he found his favorite hobbies: dancing, playing some certain musical instruments, and singing. She knew he was easily immersed with academic tasks, but she wanted him to have fun. The memory swirled into a fog and vanished.

When the fog of memory went through him, he walked down the stair. He stopped in middle of the stairs and stared at the main door. He saw his 7 year old self jumping up and down in excitement and screaming when the door swung open. His mother kneeled on her knees and cheerfully laughed, wrapping her arms around him and telling him that this home was officially theirs. He used to move from house to house several times during his early childhood, and then his mother proudly purchased the gorgeous red-bricked duplex with three stories that had a basement, a balcony in the back on the third floor, and a garden on the second floor after her business instantly and successfully became well-known. This home became permanent, but it smelled bitter when her motherly love slowly vanished before his eyes. The sad part was that he did grow up so fast and independently did on his own.

“Are you ready?” the door swung open that revealed Lydia who smiled at him.

As he followed her, he walked out of the door. He locked the door and stepped backward to have a look of the duplex. He noticed the rental sign behind the window; Claudia had no interest in selling it for investment-related reason. He still felt disgusted by seeing this house where he was sexually assaulted by the older man in the car right here in front of his home, and a few months later he was raped by the same person in his bedroom.

He walked toward the white car and slipped into the back seat. He took a last glance of his home.

_It is not a fuckin’ sweet home anymore._

__

__

**New York City, New York—July 8, 1958**

The sound of the raw pain dug deep into every inch of Stiles' body and stabbed it with little steel thorns until it shattered into pieces. His body coldly paralyzed with misery and screeched in agony, but his lips shaped into a blissful smile on his face when he watched Claudia kissing the devil on the lips. He closed his eyes and let the single tear roll down his left cheek as he finally realized that he didn’t have the Oedipus complex, but what truly bothered was the fear of gazing into the enchanting emerald eyes that had been spooking him since he met him for the first time.

_That devil is the only alpha I am truly scared of._

He took a glimpse of the handkerchief in his best friend’s hand and thanked her in a whisper. He took it and dabbed his eye with it. He watched the guests throwing rose petals on the newly married couple while they walked down the aisle and through the church door. He sniffled as he shoved the handkerchief into the pocket of his black pleated pants, “Lydia, I gotta get out of here. Alone.”

_I don’t feel good._

She flashed a grin as she playfully teased him, “Oh god, did I smell jealousy?”

As his head was about to explode, he groaned and playfully rolled his eyes, “Shut up.”

He did not bother to introduce himself to the Hale family whom he hadn’t met and quickly left the church—St. Patrick’s Cathedral. As he was rapidly strolling down the sidewalk, he loosened his white victorian bow tie as he irritatedly huffed. He rubbed his temple with his hand as he groaned. There was a storm of screaming thoughts in his mind; he couldn't think straight anymore. His head throbbed. His ears rung. His throat tightened. His heart beat. His body grew cold.

He could feel his consciousness fading. He quickly came into the nearby church on the 5th avenue and sat on the bench alone. He took his blazer off as he quietly wheezed. He felt hot. He tilted his head up. He saw the angels with beautiful wings in the sky on the ceiling, and those angels all of sudden became distortedly swirled. He slowly lied down on the bench and covered his arm across his head. He rested his eyes for a few minutes, but when he was soothed in the darkness, he saw the flashback before his eyes.

There was the six years old boy sitting on the passenger’s seat and holding the book in his hands, “Mama?”

Without looking at him, his mother kept her eyes on the lane as she drove, “Yes, my little Mieszko?”

He furrowed his brows, “Do angels exist?”

She nodded with a smile, “If you see angels, you can tell them your wish. They will say hallelujah and give you a big blessing!”

He widened his eyes in awe and smiled with two missing front teeth, “Mama, I want to tell them something!”

She asked him what kind of wish he would have, and he spread his arms, happily crying out, “I want to ask them if they can bring Papa back, so you won’t be sad anymore!”

The tears gathered behind her eyes. She couldn’t hold them back, and she started to cry.

He gasped, “Mama? Did I say something wrong?”

She wiped the tears away with her hand, and she sniffled before she briefly looked at him and cupped his cheek with her hand, “Let’s find the angel together.”

**▌▌▌**

In Suffolk Country in New York, the reception dinner was hosted at the majestic historic mansion, which it came out alive from the fairy tale storybook, that regally stood on a manicured estate in the heart of Long Island. The structure of the mansion displayed an amazing blend of Victorian-era architecture, and there was a splendidly formal garden with the centered water fountain and high-clipped hedges. On the right side, there was a long driveway entrance that brought the guests in the cars through the arched gate.

Stiles stepped into the mansion and felt like he was sucked into the fairy tale storybook. He slowly walked up the twisted staircase and came into another entrance door. He was not sure which way he should go, but he ended up following the unknown guests. He nervously looked at his watch and knew he was ten minute late for the photoshoot. It would be impossible to find his family in the fuckin’ huge mansion. He just stood there by the wall in the hall and watched the guests walking past him. He quickly spun around on his heel with his flailing arms and sheepishly grinned when Chloe, the wedding planner, angrily exclaimed and threw her arms in the air, “Stiles, where have you been?!” 

He scratched the back of his head and rolled his eyes, “It is none of your business.”

She dramatically scoffed and grabbed him by the shoulder, “Come here.”

He walked with her into the hall, and then she swung the door open, “Get in.”

He entered the room and awkwardly waved his hand when everyone immediately looked at him.

There was Claudia sitting on the royal cushioned-bench while Mr. Hale stood next to her. The young woman with dark brown eyes who stood behind the bench wore an expensive Christian Dior midnight crimson silk faille dress that featured a revealing neckline and a big bow on the center at her waist. She tossed some of her long hair behind her hair and looked ferociously ready to pose. The young girl who wore a pearly dress with red bow at her back crossed her arms with a deadpanned look. He assumed that they were his stepsisters, and he was not sure of other people whom he was non-biologically related to.

Lydia who stood between her parents looked at him and raised her brow, mouthing, “Stiles. Where have you been?”

Claudia happily cried out, “Stiles, we've been waiting for you!” 

She, at least, wasn’t mad.

Stiles was about to explain why he was late, but he heard someone angrily spatting, “You should discipline your son how to be a proper omega."

Claudia nervously spoke, “Gwyneth, I will.” 

He looked into Gwyneth’s piercing emerald eyes and felt weak. He grew red when he could feel pitiful eyes on him. He was a bit startled when there was a hand touching and squeezing his shoulder with gentleness. He thought he grew another head when he heard the strikingly similar voice of Mr. Hale, but Mr. Hale stood over there, next to Claudia.

_Who is touching me right now if it was not the devil?_

As he slowly looked up, he widened his eyes when he thought he was seeing the devil’s twin, but it was a young clean shaven version of the devil with black hair, and olive skin, and he seemed to be two inches taller than his father who was five feet and 11 inches. Comparing himself to him, he was only five feet and three inches, and he was still waiting for his growth spurt.

_You strikingly resembled him, oh god, but your eyes. Thank god, they are not emerald._

The young man broke his gaze from his and smoothly beamed at her, “Nana. We went to the arcade together right after the ceremony, and he insisted that we should come here early. I told him not to worry, but unfortunately I lost track of time.”

Gwyneth changed her tone and lifted her hand onto her cheek, “Oh Derek, is that so? That’s okay! I am glad that you had fun.”

_Whoa, you fuckin’ bitch._

Derek grinned with pearly teeth, “Yes, _we_ surely did.”

Gwyneth smiled at Derek, and then she shoot a glare at Stiles before Derek walked with her toward the newly married couple.

Stiles mentally thanked his stepbrother for controlling the situation instead of letting his grandmother publicly humiliate him. He heard Chloe gently whispering some instruction into his ear, and he nodded before he went to stand behind Claudia and fixed his blazer and bow. He glanced at his stepbrother who spoke to the young girl in his arm, and he looked away when he heard the photographer instructing everyone to stand close to each other that they would fit in the frame.

Claudia and her husband sat on the bench while their children stood behind them. Stiles smiled when he heard the photographer hollering the countdown. There were more pictures when other Hale members joined them before the Martin family joined them for the whole group picture because Claudia considered them as her family.

Stiles felt overwhelmed when he met the Hale individuals, and he tried to remember all their names. Laura, the almost 23 year old alpha eldest daughter of Mr. Hale, genuinely looked like she was a model, and she loved collecting clothes from luxury brands. She currently pursued a Master’s degree in foreign affairs at Yale University in her first year. Cora, the 8 year old youngest alpha daughter of Mr. Hale, clearly had a terrible temper when someone or something got in her way, and she was bossy. He assumed that Peter was an alpha, but he was surprised to learn his background.

Peter was born as an omega, which it was stated that it was rare for the Hale clan. He was a distant cousin of George Hale, which it meant that they shared the great-great-great-great grandparents, and he became his brother-in-law when his late older sister, Talia Hale, married him. Peter wasn’t his brother-in-law anymore, but he still associated with him because of his nephew and nieces. He married Chris Argent, the older beta man, and he became a stepfather to his 15 year old beta daughter, Allison, who planned to compete in archery for the summer Olympic in 1960. They welcomed a new member to their Hale-Argent family last year, and it was their 1 1/2 year old beta son named Liam.

Nothing was special about Gwyneth because she was an unruly bitch. She gave a birth to two alphas, George Hale, and Margaret Hale whom she dropped her maiden name when she married her husband, Gordon Whittemore. Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore had one child named Jackson whom Stiles didn’t have a chance to meet him because Jackson was currently dancing with Lydia.

Stiles was glad that there were more than 150 people due to the fact that Claudia had a huge circle of friends (actors, singers, models, and more) while Mr. Hale invited his extended family, his friends, and coworker because he was able to avoid Mr. Hale and his mother, Gwyneth, at all costs while he enjoyed socializing and dancing with people he didn’t know. At some point, he sneaked out of the ballroom with a bottle of the rum in his arm and two martinis in his hands and wandered into countless halls. As he strolled through the garden, he found a spot to sit by the water fountain and carefully put down the martinis on its circular edge. He twisted the cap of the rum bottle open and lifted it to his mouth to drink. He softly hissed at the burning sensation in his throat as he spun the cap on the rim of the rum bottle closed before he put it away.

He still could hear the sound of music floating out of the mansion, but it was soft. He seriously wanted to go home, but he couldn’t because he temporarily stayed at the Vasiliou mansion, which he had to wait for Giselle, when she was done with the party. He would officially start to look after her alone by tomorrow when her parents would be traveling to other countries for their vacation. At the same time, he was glad that he wouldn’t have to live in the Hale mansion right away because he was still scared of Mr. Hale. He couldn’t have a conversation with him nor look at him. He felt embarrassed and vulnerable when he kept being reminded that Mr. Hale knew what his body looked like.

He shook his head at his thought. He lifted his first chilled martini to his mouth, and then he sipped it. He replaced it with a second one. He peeked over its rim as he realized that there was his stepbrother, Derek, strolling toward him.

_Please don’t tell me you are overprotective._

Stiles recalled that Claudia had told him he would go to the same private school with his stepbrother, but she failed to mention that he looked too old to be a high school senior. His stepbrother looked like he could be either eighteen or nineteen.

Derek sat next to him, elbows on his knees, as he looked at him with a hint of concern, “Aren’t you too young for that?”

_There you go._

Stiles pulled his martini away from his mouth and picked up the olive skewer. He bit on the olive with his teeth while he smoothly pulled the toothpick out. He chewed the olive and smirked, “I am more mature than fifteen year old kids you know.”

Derek shook his head and muttered, “Can I have some rum?”

Before he handed it over, Stiles raised his brow, “How old are you?”

Derek gave him a deadpanned, “I am three years older than you. Do your math.”

Stiles scoffed as he shoved the rum bottle into his stepbrother’s hand, “Nineteen.”

Derek twisted the cap off before he drank the rum, “My 19th birthday on Christmas Day.”

Stiles hummed in acknowledgment.

Derek deeply exhaled, “By the way, I want to apologize about how my grandmother treated you.”

Stiles crossed his legs, pressing his hand behind his back on the bench and slightly leaning back. He shrugged with a lopsided grin on his face as he looked into the pair of his tropical sea eyes, “Thanks for rescuing my omega ass.”

Derek gave a chuckle in relief, "Good. I am too embarrassed to be her grandson.

Stiles said, “Please tell me she isn’t living with you and your family.”

Derek grimaced, “I am afraid so.”

Stiles groaned in misery and exaggeratedly gestured, “How do you put up with, pardon my language, that wrinkly bitch?”

Derek almost choked on the rum and laughed, “Didn’t your mother tell you about school?”

Stiles stared at him innocently, “What? Am I supposed to know?”

Derek twisted the cap on the rim of the rum bottle closed and put it between them, “We will only seeing her every weekend.”

Stiles widened his eyes in shock, “What, wait a minute. You’re going to boarding school?”

Derek nodded, “Yes.”

Stiles pumped up his fists in the air as he whooped. 

_I don’t have to see that devil, too!_

Someone called his name, “I apologize for interrupting your spare time, Mr. Stilinski. Miss Giselle would like to go home with you.”

When his laugh gradually died, he came to his mind. He stood up, almost tipsy, and he winced in embarrassment. He ran his fingers through his hair, and then he picked up the martini glasses on the circular edge of the water fountain, “I have to go.”

He shrugged into his blazer as he spoke to the butler who worked for the Vasiliou family, “Can you let her know that I’ll be there in a few minutes?”

The butler nodded and left.

Stiles looked back to Derek, “It is nice to talk with you.”

Derek said, “Yeah. I am happy to have a stepbrother instead of a stepsister because I am already outnumbered by my sisters.”

Stiles lightly snorted with laughter and gestured his hand toward the rum bottle, “You can keep it.”

Derek grabbed it, “Thanks.”

Stiles stepped backward and drunkly saluted, “See you around.”

Derek lifted it in his direction and grinned, “See you around.”


	7. Chapter 7

I just thought of keeping you all updated. I recently replaced this chapter (old update) with the new one. My 5 year old MacBook Air, unfortunately, crashed down and needed an advanced repair. It was not broken, but it crashed down because of the incompatible update. I gave mine to my dad’s friend for the repair, and he told me he can’t guarantee that everything would be restored because of my stupid ass who didn’t know how to backup. I didn’t know when I would get my laptop back.

Should I continue this story even though the draft in my laptop might be gone?


End file.
